brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Cordelica
Need help on a quest Hey ya! I'm having trouble with a certain level in Cordelica. It's in the Tower of Light, The Phoenix and the Sea monster. I'm having trouble fighting them Leviathan and Phoenix. My squads and units are on my profile. If anyone has suggestions or ideas please tell me. I'm trying not to use a gem if I don't have to plus I don't have one. (~BlazingKey) ---- You should consider changing your current healer, Angel Maria (but don't put her away yet, she can evolve into 4-rarity-star unit in the future!). She currently lacks HP a lot compared to the "starter female healers" at their 3-rarity-stars form (Merith, Claris, May, and Mimir) which is now available on Global server since Palmyna update. They can go up to either almost or beyond 4000 HP at their max level with Anima type, excluding spheres. They may not be able to heal as much as Maria does, but their BB gauge is easier to fill up. Focus on attacking either bosses depending on your squad. If most of your units lacks HP but has high ATK, consider attacking Loch Ness first since it can use AoE attack; otherwise you may attack Lava Phoenix first to prevent it from regenerating their HP. They are confirmed using their Brave Burst on every 3rd turn, so use Guard on all your units to reduce the damage drastically. Looking at your squad, it seems that the ideal squad for this case would be your Thunder squad. You can replace one of your unit with May as mentioned above (if I were you, I would replace Zeln). Thunder Ores and Seals are recommended, though not a must. That's as far as I can suggest for you. Good luck! (~from someone who can't buy even a single Gem, Winshley - ID: 24297846) P.S: I had similar problem completing this dungeon when my healer was only Titania, and she has about the same HP as Maria. I had to swap with Claris instead. 16:33, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Where has the rare capture information gone since the reformat of the quest pages? That was useful... *** Is the Water Pot rare unit accurate? I looked in the last dungeon of the falls for a while, and never found it. Plus it looks out of place when compared to the other rare units. Aside from that, I found a few Light Spirits, further leading me to believe this is innaccurate. 15:57, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Drop of Sky Boss Grafl in "Before the Flame Princess" 09:05, August 22, 2014 (UTC)Hey there, just wanted to correct rare drop-list a little bit. I don't know myself how to do it correct and afraid of ruining page lol. So it seems like in Greskya Caves (Fire area) you can get a Sky Boss Grafl in quest Before the Flame Princess. You get chance in about 7th screen when he comes out with Leon. I didnt see note about he drop in Cordelica on his wiki-page, too btw. So yep, if anyone can edit it, pls do. Since he's pretty useful for lightning-like teams.